ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Immediate Impact Player" Steve Zanoni
"The Immediate Impact Player" Steve Zanoni is a wrestler, wrestling on the New Era Wrestling brand of Full Metal Wrestling Biography Biography: Born and raised in Queens, New York, Zanoni has a bit of cockiness in him that can rub people the wrong way. He’s been blessed with a ton of natural ability in athletics and knows it and is usually the first to tell you about his accomplishments and the ease at which they came. However, he is beginning to realize that with a newfound determination he can reach his full potential as a professional wrestler. His nickname “Pure Talent” was given to him at college because of his capability to succeed with minimal training and practice. Most of the time he is very laid back playing the cool, calm, and collective role which people take as arrogance. While he is arrogant, he is known for showing more drive and attitude when pushed or antagonized. He began his professional training shortly after being an all-American amateur wrestler for 4 years at the University of Michigan and has tried to construct a skill set that combines the styles of his idols in the ring, Rob Van Dam and the late Curt Hennig. After being told time and time again that he’s a “natural” in the ring by his peers and trainers he has even more reason to think highly of himself and finally step in the ring with the big boys. 'Wrestling History' NEW Debut Zanoni made his NEW debut at the 3.3 Supershow in a three way dance against Troy Danes, and Chase for a chance to be Cactus Sam's partner against the British Lions. Being on the offensive for most of the match and showing that he belonged wasn't enough. Chase picked up the win pinning Troy Danes in a well fought match. However, most of the drama came after the match when Chase and Alex Dunn double teamed Zanoni and Zanoni was left to be dragged out of the arena by Dunn. This has set up the one on one match between T.I.I.P. and Alex Dunn at NEW 3.4 NEW 3.4 Zanoni is scheduled for his 2nd match in NEW against the man he blindsided at 3.2 and the man that blindsided him at 3.3, Alex Dunn. The King of NEW Tournament Due to the delay of NEW 3.3 results, a tournament was set up between the competitors of NEW to determine the true king of NEW. The championship match is scheduled to be on the Ultimatum PPV where the winner earns a roster spot in FMW. Round 1 was a royal rumble which while T.I.I.P. did not win, he did last long enough to advance to round 2 where he is set to have a chairs match with Skyler Striker Move Set Primary Finisher "Snap Your Neck" – Gory neckbreaker aka Widow’s Peak Secondary Finisher "Tap Or Die" – Crucifix choke. Movelist Belly to Belly Suplex Belly to Back Suplex T-bone Suplex Wheelbarrow Suplex Spinning DDY Flying Bulldog Forward Russian Leg Sweep Cradle Neck Breaker Neck Snap Reverse Crucifix Powerbomb Springboard Clothesline off top of ropes Moonsault Splash Top rope Guillotine Face Driver Aapron dive Senton General Information Alliances None Theme Song Ride the Wings of Pestilance - From First to Last Wrestling History Championship History None Win Loss Record Wins - 0 Losses - 1* Draws - 0 Match History Match History {| class="wikitable" width=100% !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=5%|Result !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=10%|Partner(s) !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Opponent(s) !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=10%|Event !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=40%|Promo Score (Out of 10) !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=43%|Notes |- | Loss | None | Troy Danes and Chase | NEW 3.3 | Total: 7.3 |Debut Match in Full Metal Wrestling. Was not pinned in the loss due to outside interference from Alex Dunn |- | Category:Wrestlers